my happy ending
by breathoflavender
Summary: so hinata got locked out again. and she is dying. literally. and then came her sweetheart. s.a.s.u.k.e. now go read the drama. :D sasuhina. one shot.


**Hey . people. !! i made this one-shot. it came out longer than expected. but yupp. i thought i liked it. **

**note: i do not own naruto or any naruto characters mentioned.**

**HERE WE GOOOOO!!**

* * *

So here I am. Yet again.

Outside the gates of my home.

Locked out, I may add.

I did another mistake… I think.

The dark clouds swell dangerously in the sky as the blue ones got blown away in another direction.

_Please don rain, please don't_

I'm pretty sure that I'll be out at least 2 nights, judging from the look on otou-san's face. Maybe he would even break his previous record. That was 14 days. No kidding.

Well, he probably wouldn't care if I died. He wouldn't even pause to think of me. I'd expect he'd just nod his head reluctantly and think he finally got rid of his weak heir. That was probably what he'd do. I was positive. And quite confident about it. I mean, it **was **14 days right? He probably wanted me to die of hunger.

And I would if not for Neji.

Poor Neji. My cousin. He lived his life in too much hatred. It was bad… and unhealthy. Well, I vowed 2 years ago that I'll try to change that. But that still depends much on if I do survive through this one. From my judgement, I had to say, my numbers were no good.

_Damn,_ a splatter on my cheek. I raised my hand to wipe it away.

_Please make me think I am imagining. It cannot rain. I surely can't be that unlucky. _No wait, I could. I've never achieve much in my life. Well, my junior high school crush, that blond guy, never really got to find out my feelings for him. I didn't stand out in my group of friends. In fact, I wasn't even outstanding if I stood myself. But now, I guess, I was famous. But it wasn't me that got me that. I would still be nothing. If my boyfriend wasn't the konoha's most eligible bachelor. The heartthrob of our village. If my boyfriend wasn't Sasuke. Yes, I've long gotten over Naruto. But my feelings were not that much of the same for Sasuke as he felt for me. I just agreed, afraid he'd use one of those crazy voodoo dream thing. Now** that** was scary.

Trying it out for a few months, I realized. I liked it. More than I should.

And the feelings came. And I did like him. And he's sweet.

I know, you just shuddered.

"Sweet" probably wasn't something you hear often about Sasuke. But he really was.

Like example, he has this thing about him. This unspoken care that he emitted. In our high school, (senior year), he would always drop an umbrella at my seat if it was raining. He would have walk me home, but he sometimes had soccer practice, so he'll leave his black umbrella by my desk, so I'd use it.

But there were spoken ones too. Being a ninja, this would probably sound pathetic, and it is. But I still have to say. I was still scared of thunder and lightening. Oh crap, that reminds me of this storm brewing on top of my head.

_Please don't rain. _Anyway, I was scared of that, and everytime there was a storm, he would call me or message me assuring me that was okay and that he was there. Always there. When it came at night, and the storm was really at it's worst peak. He would come here and climb through my bed room window to see me. And we'll lay on the bed in silence as his hands played with my hair or my cheeks. And there were plenty of kisses for me too. Lucky me.

Now wasn't that sweet?

Okay, my situation now really sucked. A light had flashed across the sky, dividing them.

_Oh crap._

And then the rumbling of the thunder. Could it get any worse?

Opps, my mouth should get slapped. My stomach joined in with the deep rumbles. Of course, it could get worse.

Hunger plus storm. I wonder when the thirst will come. The rain fell harder and drenched my hair entirely and at the same time, soaked my clothes. I usually would stay there. Otou-san always gave orders to the maid to check I was outside the doors, and not at someone's else house, cause that would be too comfortable of a punishment for him. So, no aburame and no inuzuka. How I wished I could seat in their living room now, enjoying a warm hot chocolate and wrapped with a wool blanket and of course, some snacks. Now that would be heaven. At least considering my situation now, it was heaven. Oh god, it was getting so cold. I was already shivering as I kneeled. My teeth kept chattering in a rhythem.Sounded abit like, " Mary had a little lamb, little lamb little lamb…" Know that one? Okay, that was lame.

Anyway. SOS? Neji was not coming. Can't blame him. Then footsteps sounded from start of the alley. I could see a figure walking towards my house. It was too dark, midnight, mind you and the rain was distracting. Oh yeah, I did had Byakugan, now let me think if I remember how to activate it when I was this hungry. The figure got closer and I could finally make him out.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oi." That was always his first words.

"Y-Yes? Uchiha-san? W-why are you u-up so l-l-l-l-late." Now that was the stutter and the chatter combine. He frowned.

"That's my question. But I know the answer anyway. Come on, let's go." He said as he walked closer. I tried to stand up. My legs were not miving. But you can't really blame me. I kneeled for 7 hours and now there was the chills. And the hunger.

He looked at me and sighed.

_Opps, what did I do now?_

He kneeled down next to me and picked me up. And carried me. Bridal style.

I could feel my blush. I was sure I had hit coca cola red. That must have been a world record. I wanted to tell him that I could walk myself, but the thing was, it sounded so fake. Even to me. So I just enjoyed the bliss of getting carried. We arrived at his house, I notice the black iron gates. We climbed into the house and he dropped me at the couch. I gave him a small smile. He examined me for a while and walked off.

I would prefer some blankets or food. But I was satisfied. His house had a warm feeling. Believe me, it did, as weird as it sounds. I dropped my head onto the side of the sofa. I did not want to think what would happen when father find me not outside the house. Or when Neji found out I stayed over at the uchiha's mansion. Without parental supervision. He would freak and turn to that over protective cousin again. I sighed as I fell slowly into unconciousness. But before I could totally fall for it, I felt a hard push on my shoulder. Believe me when I said hard, it was more like a punch, I was sure the red mark would appear. I flipped my eyes open and saw Sasuke standing over me. He threw something on my stomach and sat on the same sofa I was in. I looked around examining the situation. Woots, that was my hot chocolate. It smells so nice. And some heated pasta. I ooked at my stomach part. Those were his clothes. I be he chose his smallest one, But they still looked gigantic to me. I smiled.

"T-thank you." I said as I sat up. I sort of expected him to go away for me to change but he didn't move. He just sighed and looked in the other direction. Now it was getting uneasy. I slipped into the clothes as quickly as I could and ate my food quickly. Then he cleared everything. I laid back down on the couch and he came back and sat in my couch like before, my head on his lap. He fingered my hair around, toying it and he was whispering something. I couldn't quite make it out. But I did figure something before I really slept, It went along the lines of "you are my life, I love you."

I was sure I slept smiling.

**I'm sure there is no sequel, cause i would nt no what to write if it did. sooo. yeah..**

**and some reviewssss plsss!! i love reviews. i don mind if you voice any dissatisfaction with this piece. please say what you want!**

**yuppppp. so bye guysssss.. **

**try my other stories?? innocent eyes**


End file.
